Happily ever afters only happen in fairytales
by Marissa-W
Summary: Bella and Edward both start over at a new school and become best friends maybe even more. But what happens when Edwards old girlfriend come into the story? Will Bella fight back for Edward or just decide to leave him alone?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan ,I like Bella more, I am 16 years old and today is the first day of tenth grade and I am starting at a new school again. I wonder if the kids would be more excepting than at the other schools I have been to. I seem to not be interesting to anyone its cause I'm so plain. Long brown straight hair ,dark chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. I don't think im beautiful at all.

I stood in front of the mirror looking over my outfit. I didn't have much to choose from so I just went ahead and wore my blue jeans and a plain white shirt. I started messing with my hair trying different styles but gave up and just left it down. There was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked turning around. I already knew who it was.

Emmett came in through the door and sat on my bed. He's my big brother I moved in with him once our mom and dad died in a fire. He's a senior and high school and 18 years old he looks like a big teddy bear to cuddle with but he is super strong no one would want to mess with him. "Soo…" he started. I turned to grab my bag "You ready for your first day?"

"No."

"Of course not. Well come on we have to get going." we went out to his big jeep and what seemed like second I already had my schedule in hand looking at my classes.

Emmett started showing me where to go. He's been going here for a year already. He moved out the house to go to this school just for this girl named Rosalie. I've never met her but from what Emmett has said she seemed nice.

Once Emmett left my side to go to his first class I got lost. I started roaming around looking for my first hour. Then I ran into someone and they dropped their books. "Oops, im so sorry." I said bending down to help pick up their books.

"Don't worry bout it." a guy said I looked up and found the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen looking at me. He smiled and offered me his hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I smiled back offering him the other half of his books.

"No problem. Im Edward by the way." he took his books.

"Isabella, but I like Bella."

He shook my hand "Nice to meet you Bella. Hey whats your first class?" he brought out his schedule.

"Um Mrs. Waddle? For English 2."

"Cool me too. Erm do you know where it is at cause I sure don't."

I laughed "Me either."

**Epov**

Great starting at a new school again I cant believe I had to come live here with Rosalie while my parents went to Alaska for a whole year. Im gonna end up killing myself.

I stood outside the bathroom waiting for miss little princess to get out. I started banging on the door "Rosalie come on! Your face can only hold so much makeup!"

She opened the door with a glare on her face. "Well excuse me for wanting to look perfect on the first day of me being a senior." While she was saying that I pushed opened the door pushed her out and locked the door.

"Edward! I need to finish getting dressed!" I opened the door again and tossed out all her makeup. "Ugh I swear if you broke anything your buying me new makeup!"

"Whatever." I mumbled and started my shower. Once I got in I was hit with cold water "Ah!" what the hell she had to use all the warm water too? I hurried up and washed myself in the cold water as fast as I could. Then wrapped three towels around me and walked out to see Rosalie smirking. I just shook my head and walked by her.

Once we got to the school she left me on my own to go find this guy named Emmett. I went and got my schedule and my books but while I was trying to find my first hour I ran into someone and dropped all my books. Damnit I thought then I heard a girl say "Oops, im so sorry." and she was already picking them I bent down to help.

"Don't worry bout it." I said and she looked up at me. Wow this girl had some amazing eyes she was beautiful. I smiled and offered her my hand to help her up just so I can touch her soft perfect looking skin.

"Thanks." she said smiling back handing me half of my books I didn't let her hand go.

"No problem. Im Edward by the way." hell might as well make a friend right now.

"Isabella, but I like Bella." a beautiful name for a beautiful girl I thought.

I shook her hand so I wouldn't look like a idiot holding it. "Nice to meet you Bella. Hey whats your first class?" I grabbed my schedule hopefully we had the same teacher so she could help me.

"Um Mrs. Waddle? English 2." haha Mrs. Waddle what a funny name. Oh wait that's my teacher too.

"Cool me too. Erm do you know where it is at cause I sure don't."

She laughed "Me either."


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Bella walked around the school for ages just trying to find our first hour. I couldn't stop looking at her and I believe she noticed cause every time I did she blushed.

"So how old are you?" I asked just to make conversation.

"Sixteen. You?"

"Same. How long have you been here?"

"I just moved here just like you I moved in with my brother." she seemed kinda sad saying that.

"Yea well I bet its better living with your brother than my sister. I swear she wears so much makeup im surprised it will all fit on her face without her looking like a clown."

Bella chuckled a little. "Well Emmett isn't that bad, I guess it is better than being with your sister."

"Wait did you just say Emmett? Your Emmett's little sister?" Did I hear her right? This is Rosalie's boyfriends sister?

"Yea do you know him?" she looked up at me curiously.

"Erm no not really but your brother and my sister is dating." I waited for her to say something but she never did. When I looked at her face she looked shocked. I just had to chuckle "Bella um are you ok?" still she said nothing. I stopped walking and grabbed her arm to make her stop too "Bella!"

"Huh? What I do?"

"Nothing just making sure your still alive thought you was about to die from shock."

"Your sister is Rosalie? Rosalie Cullen?"

"Yea, and your brother is Emmett Swan?"

"Yes, this is so weird who would of thought we would of met each other like this."

"I kno-" before I could finish my sentence me and Bella was being yelled at by a older woman."

"YOU TWO! Why are you not in class?" I looked down at Bella she looked scared so I answered.

"We are both new here and don't know where our classes our."

"Well who is your teacher?"

"Mrs. Waddle." I said and she turned to Bella.

"And yours?"

Once again Bella looked scared so I answered again. "She has the same schedule as me."

"Excuse me sir but I wasn't talking to you." well excuse me miss I was talking to you, I thought. Then she turned back to Bella. "Do you have the same classes?"

Bella nodded.

"Well you two were getting close, it is right over there." she pointed to a building another 50 yards away.

"Thank you." I said and me and Bella went to the class. I looked at Bella "Shy much?"

"Yea sorry I don't like talking much especially to people I don't know."

"You don't know me and still talk to me." I pointed out. "Why is that?"

She looked at me. "I don't really know I guess I just feel comfortable around you."

Once she said that we was at the class. I smiled and opened the door for her letting her walk in first. I heard her whisper thank you.

We both walked to the teacher and got her to sign our slips then she told us to take seat on opposite sides of the room. I didn't like this so much. Bella went to sit by a blonde baby face boy with blue eyes. I noticed him looking at her before she was even all the way in the class. And I had to sit by a bleach blonde girl who reminded me of Rosalie and wore too much makeup.

She smiled and giggled once I sat down. "Hi" she waved and fluttered her eyes. Oh. My. God.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking at the desk trying to hide behind her hair while that guy was trying to flirt with her.

**Bpov**

I liked Edward a lot. He seemed like a pretty nice guy and he sure was good looking. Too bad he wasn't so interested in me as I am in him I thought as I walked to the seat my teacher told me to sit in. Once I sat down I looked around me, the guy sitting next to me winked at me. I looked down so my face was covered with my hair. I don't want to be here right now.

"Hey" I heard a guy say and I already knew who it was.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Whats your name? Im Mike. Mike Newton."

"Bella." I stole a quick glance at Edward. When I looked over I didn't believe what I saw and I leaned up looking more closely. What the hell, Edward was already flirting with that bleach blonde tramp. She was all over him.

Mike cleared his throat. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you have one? Cause if you don't you know im available if you want to change that."

"No I don't and I don't want to change it."

Then the bell rang to go to second hour. Wow wasn't even in here long, wasted the whole time looking for the class.

"Whos your next hour?" Mike asked.

"Geometry."

"Awesome, me too. I'll show you the way." He looked my body up and down. I felt like slapping this pervert.

I was bout to say it will be ok but I looked at Edward and he was coming to me. I really didn't want to talk to him after I seen the kind of girl he likes, I would never have a chance. "Thanks. Lets go." I turned and walked with Mike and saw a shocked Edward starring after me. I wonder why he looked so mad I mean he was just flirting with the biggest tramp in this whole school. I cant get shown to class by a different guy that actually knows where it is?

Mike sat beside me again and a few minutes later Edward came in and sat on the other side. I didn't even look at him till he put a note on my desk.

What is wrong? Oh wow his hand writing was beautiful.

Nothing. I wrote back.

Are you sure? Did I do something to make you mad?

Yes I'm sure. You did nothing, just forget about it. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but wasn't really paying attention.

No cause you are mad at me, I can tell.

So what if I am why does it matter to you?

Because I don't want you to be mad at me. I just met you, I want to be friends not enemies.

Before I could write back I got another note from the other direction.

Hey sexy! Whats up? Eww. Why cant Mike just leave me alone.

Edward took the paper before I could write anything. I stared at him in shock, that is my letter to read not his.

Back off perv she isn't interested. Edward wrote back and set it on my desk. I read it and nodded handing it back to Mike. Mike read it and looked up with puppy dog eyes, so I whispered sorry to him and looked back at the teacher, stopping all note passing.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Edward snatched the note back and started to write again. "Mr. Cullen!" the teacher shouted.

Edward jumped and put the note in his pocket where no one could see but me. "Yes?" he asked looking at the teacher innocently.

"Mr. Cullen are you writing notes in my class?" She started to walk over to his desk.

But Edward looked over at me "A note? No, only notes I have are the ones you asked us to write down." What? His paper was empty a few minutes ago and now covered in her whole lecture.

She studied his notes then nodded and went back to the front of the class. A few minutes later the bell rang and we all stood to leave the class. Edward waited by my desk and this time Mike left without a word to me.

"Would you like to walk to class with me?" he asked and handing me the note again.

"Sure" I said and stuck the note in my bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Epov**

Me and Bella went the whole day through all of our classes. I couldn't help but to keep looking at her, and at lunch I found out so much about her. Her favorite color changes with her moods, she loves classical music, she was never very good with her balance, she loves her big brother to death and the worse thing I found out was her parents were dead. I felt so bad to hear that, here I was mad that my parent went to Alaska and didn't take me with them but her parents died and Bella had no chose their never coming back like mine are. I wanted to give her a hug then but didn't know if she would like me to touch her so a simple im sorry was all I could do.

Now we were in our last period of school and I was thinking of all the things she told me today storing them in a file in the back of my head stamped BELLA on the front. I jumped when I heard the final bell rang. I stood up and walked over to Bella's desk, she smiled up at me and stood sticking on her bag and walking with me out the class.

"Well today was fun" I said and chuckled a little.

"Sure, _fun._" Bella said sarcastically and I chuckled more. I saw Bella glance at me and smiled a little.

"What you smiling for?" I asked poking her in the side.

She smiled a little more and moved away from my poke "Nothing. Just like your laugh"

I smiled back and we kept walking till a guy came out of no where and picked Bella up over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked and he playfully bounced her up and down. "Silly Bella, the car isn't this way."

"What are you talking about Emmett? It is too, now put me down." she gave a final kick then stopped fighting with him. So this is Emmett. This is Rose's boyfriend. Huh. Would of never guessed.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh and stuck Bella back on her feet patting her head. "Your not riding home with me." he said then glanced at me "Who is this?"

"What do you mean I am not riding home with you? Your going to make me walk? Emmett that's so not fair. What did I do?" she ignored the question he asked.

"You did nothing, jeeze. No im not making you walk your riding home with Rose's little brother. Me and Rose are going on a hot date." he paused to wink and Bella rolled her eyes then looked at me "Have you met him yet? I think his name is Edwin." Bella smiled.

"No I don't think I met a Edwin."

Emmett looked at me again. "Who is this guy?" he tried to whisper to Bella but his deep voice traveled to me anyways.

"Im Edward. Edward Cullen." Emmett eyes got big "Yeah, Rosalie's little brother." I smiled at his face.

"Oops, Sorry Edward. Well anyways, can you bring Bella home? Rose said you wouldn't mind, you have nothing better to do." Of course she said that I thought. "And can you stay there with her till I get home? I don't want her there all by herself."

"Sure, no problem. Im very good at babysitting." I smiled down at Bella who crossed her arms and glared up at me.

**Bpov**

I was sitting in Edwards car looking around while he was talking to Rosalie. A few minutes later he finally came to the car and got in. "Well, which way do I go?"

"Ermm, Left?" I looked around outside, I was pretty sure it was left.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me "Are you sure? Cause if we get lost im blaming it on you."

"Umm, yeah, go left." He went left and still nothing looked familiar. "Maybe it was right." He laughed and turned the car around. After 5 minutes of riding I started to notice things we passed this morning on the way to school. "This is the way just keep going straight and turn right at the very last road and then it's the last house on that road." Edward nodded and kept driving.

"Wow, you live far out here don't you?"

"Yeah, its kind of nice though, we don't have any neighbors right in our backyard to bother us." Edward pulled into the driveway and turned off the car studying the house.

"Nice." was all he said. We both got out the car and went to the front door. I reached for the key under the mat and heard him snort behind me.

"What?" I turned to look at him while unlocking the door and sticking the key back.

"Great place to hide the key."

"Emmett wont remember where it is if its anywhere else." I explained. I opened the door and walked in waiting for Edward to come in also. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked walking to the kitchen with him following me.

"Nah, im ok." he was looking all around the house. I got me a glass of water and leaned against the counter watching him. He raised a eyebrow at me. "Checking me out, hmm?"

I chocked on my water and started to cough. "No." I said between my coughing fit. Edward laughed and got me a paper towel. "Thanks" I wiped my mouth and put the glass in the sink then turned back to him. "Im going to go take a shower, you stay down here."

Edward smiled "Aww, I cant come with?" I glared at him. " Im kidding, I stay down here."

"Good." was all I said that ran up the stairs. Once I was done I wrapped the towel tightly around me and opened the door a crack to look out and make sure Edward hadn't roamed up the stairs. I could hear the tv on downstairs, so I started to sneak to my room. I got dressed in sweats and a big t-shirt then went downstairs and laid on the couch. Edward came from the kitchen and looked at me, while smiling.

"What?" I looked down to make sure my pants were still on or something.

He shook his head "Nothing." then he sat back down in the chair opposite of me.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep to the sound of the tv.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Emmett yelling at the tv. I watched him jump around like a monkey cursing at the top of his lungs. He must be watching football. I turned to the tv and sure enough it was football I rolled my eyes what a dork. I sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes.

"Oops." I heard Emmett breathe and I looked at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." he looked like he just ate the last cookie in the cookie jar.

"Its ok." I said trying not to laugh at his face.

"how you feeling?" he asked sitting back down.

"Tired." I yawn.

He nodded "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Yea night Emmett."

"Night Bella." he turned back to the tv and I got off the couch and started to go upstairs. I was halfway up the stairs when he started yelling again and I just shook my head.

Once I was in my room I picked up my cell phone to see what time it was and was surprised to see I had a text message. It was from Alice my best friend, my sister, the person I missed the most and my favorite therapist. I smiled and opened the text message.

**BELLLAAAAA! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! How was your first day at your new school? And the first day of tenth grade! It wasn't the same without you here :'( **

**Text me soon! Love always, Ali**

I smiled and my eyes watered a little oh how I missed Alice so much. I opened a new text and replied to Alice.

**Hey Ali, I miss you too! You wouldn't believe how much I miss you : ( My first day was ok, I guess, made one friend and definitely wasn't the same without you too.**

**Love, B**

I sighed and put my phone on the nightstand by my bed then went to sleep.

I woke up to a knocking downstairs and looked at the clock. Shoot! Emmett didn't wake me up im going to be late for school. The knocking kept coming. "Coming!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. I Opened the door and was shocked to see who was there.

**Epod**

"Coming!" I heard Bella yell and heard footsteps on the stairs and the door flew open. I smiled at her, she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday and her hair was a mess.

"Hope your not going to school like that." I looked at her hair and she covered it and ran up the stairs.

"I will be back in a sec." a few minutes later she came running down the stairs her hair brushed with blue jeans and a plain shirt on again carrying her bag, jacket and shoes. I chuckled a little and grabbed her bag while she jumped around trying to put her shoes on.

I watched as she started to tip to the side and grabbed her elbow to steady her. "Slow down Bella, we have time." She slowed a little but was still in a hurry speed walking to my car.

"Emmett didn't wake me up." she almost snarled once I was sitting next to her in the car.

"Him and Rose went to breakfast this morning. He thought you would of already been up."

Bella sighed and looked out the window. I kept sneaking peeks at her out of the corner of my eye. She really is beautiful.

Then we were at school and Bella was already out the car hurrying up to the school. I got out, grabbing her bag and running after her. "Forget something?" I held up her bag.

She took it and put it over her head. "Thanks." she smiled up at me.

"No problem." then the bell rang and we headed to first hour. Made it here just in time, I thought.

Me and Bella wasn't able to talk all day until lunch. We were heading into the line when that clown from yesterday stood right in front of me and Bella. She sent a look at Bella like she smelled then fluttered her eyes at me. "Hi," it sounded like she was trying too hard to use a sexy voice and I took a step back. "Im Tanya," she winked at me. And Bella made a gagging face which made me smile.

"Erm, hi." I said and grabbed Bella's wrist to walk around her but she stood in front of us again.

"We should go out sometime." Me and Bella both raised our eyebrows and Bella crossed her arms.

"Uh, no thank you." I tried to step around her again but she stuck her hand on my chest to stop me.

"Think about it." she winked again and blew me a kiss then walked away with her butt swinging from side to side way too much. I shivered and moved up in the line to get my tray.

"Im gonna go find us a table." Bella said.

"What? Your not going to eat?" I looked over at her and she was looking at the ground.

"Lost my appetite." I thought I heard her mumbled then she said " I have no money."

"Well I will pay for you, you need to eat something."

"No that's ok im really not hungry at all." and she walked off to a table. I went through the line and got a extra slice of pizza for Bella, she was going to eat. I paid and went to the table I saw Bella go to. I sat down a slid the extra piece of pizza at her.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." she looked at the pizza.

"I don't care, you need to eat your way too skinny."

She shook her head and started picking at the pizza and I started eating.

"So" she cleared her throat and I looked at her. "You going to go on a date with Tanya?"

"Definitely not, I don't date trash." Bella snorted and continued eating her pizza.

It was quiet the rest of lunch and for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang Bella asked if I was taking her home and I said no so she went to find Emmett. I walked out of the class after her. Something seemed wrong. Did I do something? No it couldn't be me. Or could it….


End file.
